1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite cathode active material, a method of manufacturing the composite cathode active material, and a cathode and a lithium secondary battery including the composite cathode active material.
2. Description of the Related Art
To manufacture high performance miniaturized devices, high energy density and high performance miniaturized lithium secondary batteries are desired. Batteries which provide high voltage and high capacity are desirable. Accordingly, there remains a need for a cathode active material having excellent high rate characteristics and lifetime characteristics, and a lithium secondary battery including the same.